Frolic in the Spring's Twilight
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: On a day of twilight, a pair of children had left their home to play. Of course, this is simply a prologue. [One Shot]


**I wanted to try a little experiment. A little dabble with the future. The start of a continuation. Something new, but I hope you guys love it.**

**If you are reading this, Peaceful Defender... Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy your present!**

* * *

Frolic in the Spring's Twilight

They say that twins are halves of a whole. Without one or the other, they would feel incomplete. They also say that twins have the strongest bonds of all siblings. So, shall I tell you a tale? About two children. The older sister of remembrance and the younger brother of oblivion. This little memento occurred before the main event - before the twins lived their separate lives in hatred and loneliness. But of course, that is another story saved for another time. So, shall we begin?

On May 7th 2020, in a far kingdom, two children had left the palace - twins, in fact. It has been four days since their sixth birthday. Close to being twilight with the sun's rays setting in the horizon, they ran as quickly and quietly as they can. These playful children had been grounded by their mother for causing a ruckus in their playing. Like any mother, she had locked them in their room to reflect on their behaviors.

Of course, the twins had a little secret. Perhaps it was due to the construction their home endured nearly a year ago, but their room contains a secret passage. That's right. They had sneaked out!

The two had stopped running a while ago, deciding that it was safe for them to walk without being spotted. During this time, the people had most likely returned home, so no one was going to see them. The twins were planning to go on an adventure!

Leading the way was a girl. She has mid-back blonde hair, though everyday, it grows longer and slowly turns a pinkish shade of lilac. Simply wearing a lilac dress, she had on light brown boots to better walk on the rocky terrains. The girl has a loving sense of adventure, something she shared with her father. Normally, she doesn't like to travel by herself. But so long as she isn't alone, everything will be okay.

Just following behind her, holding her hand is her little brother. He has short brown hair, though much like his sister, it was also experiencing a change of color, as evidence of its reddish hue. He has on a simple white shirt and dull pants. He too, also had on boots, though it was a darker shade of brown. Unlike his daring elder twin, he was more reclusive and a bit of a worrywart.

"H-Hey, Erica... S-Shouldn't we go home?" the boy asked nervously.

"But we came all this way, we can't stop now!" Erica exclaimed excitedly.

"Aren't you afraid?" he meekly questioned.

The girl stops and fully turned to look at her brother. An expression of confusion settled on her face as if the question was something she never heard of. Holding both of her brother's hands, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Nope. Because as long as I have you, I'm not afraid at all! And if you're afraid, I'll protect you, kay?"

Looking at his sister in awe, the boy also found his frown turned into a confident smile, "Yeah."

Truth be told, he was the most happiest when he is with his sister. Though, strangely enough, he isn't exactly dependent on her. That is something Erica shares in common with their aunt. He only has her sense of insecurity.

Continuing onwards, the twins eventually reached their destination. Over a year, the kingdom has flourished with nature. It was as if the Goddess Flora blessed the lands to signify the rebirth of her patron kingdom. The fields are covered with wildflowers and there was a small spring hidden underneath the willow tree. That was where the twins often come whenever they sneak away from home.

Entering shelter within the willow tree, the children were greeted by the flickering lights of the fireflies. Together, they played. Splashing the other with water, laughing, and running. After a while, the two had exhausted themselves and decided to watch as the remaining golden-red sky fades into evening.

The boy enjoyed watching the sunset as does his sister. It has his family's color. His father's red, his mother's lilac, and his aunt's deep purple. It's just so soothing. Realizing that his elder sister wasn't watching the sunset, he directed his amber eyes towards her.

"What are you doing, Erica?"

The girl looked at her brother with her blue eyes and smiled. She greatly resembles her mother, but due to the nature of her powers, even her eyes are slowly having a more lilac hue to her blue orbs.

"Teehee, it's a secret." she replied, putting a finger to her lips.

"Huh? No fair! I want to know!" the boy pouted, crossing his arms.

She was always like that. Teasing him. A trait that she apparently inherits from her mother as their aunt has claimed. Their mother would tease their father from time to time. Though it doesn't happen a lot now, they would have their moments.

Erica giggled at her brother's behavior that she gave in, "Okay, I'll tell you, Aiden."

When the boy leaned in, he saw that in her hands was... A necklace? On a small, silver chain was what looks like a teardrop resin. Encased inside were white flowers that shared the girl's name.

"What is it?" Aiden questioned.

"A protection charm." she answered.

"For whom?" he pressed on.

"For you." the girl turned to faced him with a smile.

The boy was shocked as the girl adds the finishing touch. There was one last thing she must do. Inside the resin was an unblossomed flower. Using her powers, she made that single bud bloom to reveal a purple aster flower, imbuing it with her magic. Satisfied with herself, she put the necklace around her brother's neck.

"But why?" he inquired.

There was a slight look of hesitation as if she was considering answering. Instead, she shook her head and smiled, "I'll tell you some other time."

"You always tease me." Aiden remarked.

"I made that for you so promise to never take it off!" she resorted.

"Alright, I promise." he dismissively replied, though deep down, he is grateful for the gift.

Looking at the flowers inside the teardrop resin, aside from the purple Shion flower being the main attraction, he noticed the white flowers again. Erica. The name of his precious sister. From what he knows, his mother and father gave her that name. Apparently, he was given his by his aunt. He didn't mind, in fact, he loves his name for it means fiery. But... What does his sister's name mean?

"Hey, Aiden, do you know what my name represents?" Erica suddenly asked.

"Huh?" he snapped out of thought. That was surprising. It was almost like she heard his thoughts or something, though that isn't her power. "No, what does it mean?"

"The name Erica is most commonly confused for Heather flowers. They say the meaning for the flower is good luck and protection."

"Is that the meaning for Heather or Erica?" the boy asked for clarification.

"You can say it is a fake meaning for Erica, since that meaning belongs to Heather." his sister explained.

"Then why not tell me the true meaning of your name?"

"Because it's a sad meaning. I don't think Mother or Father was aware of that when they named me. They most likely confused the meaning of Heather for Erica since the two are too similar, yet are too different." Erica elaborate. "But... I would wish that's what my name means."

Feeling sad for his sister, Aiden holds her hand, "If that's what you want, then that's what your name should mean."

Smiling, Erica holds his other hand before pulling him into a hug, "Thank you, Aiden. I love you."

"I love you too." he returned the gesture.

"I will always protect you. And through your charm, it will be as if you'll have a piece of me."

"Pfft! What are you saying? You're not making sense!" Aiden laughed, surprising Erica as they broke away from the embrace. "You can be weird sometimes."

"Geez, I give up! Annoying little Aiden..." the girl complained before pouting. However, that childish expression didn't last long before she broke into laughter followed by her brother's. "Oh well, you'll understand one day."

"It's getting late. We should go home." the boy remarked.

Looking at where the sun was, it was nearly buried in the horizon. He was right. It's time to go home. Getting up and dusting her dress, she lends a hand to her brother, pulling him to his feet. Hand in hand, the twins began to make their way back home to Floralia.

Little did the children know, there was a cloaked stranger who has been keeping an eye on them. A sinister smile crept upon the woman's face. Who is she? Is she a human or an evil spirit? Is she a witch or a saint? Is she a crone or a maiden? Who knows. However, one thing is clear. This woman, after her twenty years of hiding, has planned for her comeback. This time, she won't fail. With the help of those twins, she'll bring _her_ to ruins once again. With a burst of cunning laughter, the woman fades into the darkness.

"Hehehe..."

As the twins made it home, they decided to go to sleep early. Tired from their adventures, the twins changed into their nightwear and climbed into bed together. As he promised earlier, Aiden didn't take his charm off, keeping it tucked in his shirt. There was something that bothered him a little. Noticing his concern, Erica had asked about it.

"I'm afraid. What if one day, we are separated?"

"That won't happen. After all, so long as we remember each other, we won't be truly separated, right?"

"Right." he agreed. "Promise?"

"Promise." Erica assures, holding out her pinky finger.

Aiden did the same and together, they connected their pinky fingers. The two shared a giggle, smiling before sleep overcame their minds. A few hours later, the door opened, letting a small glimmer of light into the room. The beautiful figure of a woman appeared as she checked on her children. Seeing her lovely angels sleeping peacefully as they hold hands with sweet smiles on their faces, the queenly beauty had a smile of her own.

"Sweet dreams, you two. My beloved twins."

* * *

**You guys probably know who these children belong to. Even if I hadn't made it obvious, the fact that they're twins is a dead giveaway. What fairytale involves the birth of twins? And who is the mysterious figure? Is it someone we know?**

**Now, I should say this now, but this one shot and what I have planned to continue the story won't be canon to the actual storyline to the Dark Parables series that BT/Eipix planned (though if you want to get technically, this is my establish headcanon ;p). See you guys soon!**


End file.
